Silicate
by the sweetest sugar
Summary: Welcome to Silicate. You have three weeks to get out alive. Be careful. Not everthing is as it seems. Good luck. You'll need it. The Juniors of South Park High are thrown into a cruel and twisted game. Only the strongest survive. Accepting OCs!


Prologue

Blue eyes cracked open and stared at the swirling grey mist above that twirled around, intertwined in graceful circles again and again.

Groaning, Kenny propped himself up on an elbow, massaging his throbbing temples. God, where the hell was he? What happened last night, anyway? Had he died again? He hadn't died in about four months now, and was trying to make it to five. Besides, neither heaven nor hell looked like this.

Then he opened his eyes fully and took in the sight before him.

_What the fuck?_

He was in a completely white room. White ceiling, white floors, white walls, white door. A chill ran up the blonde's spine. It was creepy as fuck. Turning to his left, he sucked in a breath.

Craig was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. But that wasn't it. The stoic teen's blue shirt had dried blood all over it.

Oh God.

"Craig?" Kenny scrambled over to the boy and shook his shoulders. "Craig! C'mon, get up!"

Craig didn't move, just simply lay limp in Kenny's arms as he shook Craig over and over again.

"Fuck, dude, you aren't dead, are you?" Kenny was frantic. Sure, Craig was an asshole, but he didn't want to taller boy to _die_.

No reply. Shallow breaths.

Okay. So he was alive. At least that was something. Kenny's eyes zeroed in on the dried blood stain on Craig's shirt. He pushed up Craig's shirt and bit down hard on his lip. A huge gash decorated the left of Craig's stomach. It had been sewed up, but you could still see the scar.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Just then, a bright voice filled the room.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Silicate!"

"What the fuck is Silicate?" Kenny snapped at the person, even though they weren't there. Whatever it was, it obviously sucked. He'd woken up with no idea where he was, what had happen and one of his friends had been stabbed.

Oh God. Craig was just one of the several people Kenny knew. Were they the only ones here? What about Eric? Kyle and Stan?

Kenny felt his stomach twist. This couldn't be good.

"Not everyone has, uh, woken up yet, so this is for the benefit of those of you who have. You are in Silicate. As soon as everyone gets up, this announcement will be repeated. You are going to be playing a game. And let me say this now," the perky voice darkened for a moment. "Not everyone will survive. This game will test your mind. Your ability and will to stay alive. How well you can tell what's real from what's not."

There was a pause. Kenny's jaw dropped. What the fuck was this? Some sick joke?

"Once this is repeated, you will have ten minutes before the doors are opened. You each have four lanyards on our wrists; blue, green, yellow or red. You'll need these, trust me. Now, the rules of the game are simple. Make it to The Middle. You'll know it when you see it. That's the only way out, so don't even bother to escape. But in order to get there, you'll have to pass a series of tests. You also need to survive your way to the middle. There will be supplies around. If you're lucky, you'll find some. If not… Good luck to you.

"Teaming up is fine. All of your classmates are here. Finding your allies and your friends is in fact encouraged. But be warned. Not all is as it seems. All who make it to The Middle will survive. You have three weeks to reach The Middle. After that, a loud bell will sound, and the walls will slowly close in. Be fast, be careful, and be alert.

"One more word before I leave you. Be cautious at all times. You never know who –or what- is watching.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

Kenny blinked at the wall.

There was no way this was happening. What sort of twisted people would do this? All his friends were here… Eric would be furious if he was awake yet. Stan would punch a wall. Kyle, well, he'd try to be rational, but this would actually be eating him up on the inside. Would Kenny be able to find them? Would they even make it out?

And… How would he survive this game? He shot a glance at Craig. Would Craig make it to The Middle, whatever the fuck that was.

He silently said a prayer. That his friends would survive. That he would survive this twisted and horrible game.

**AN: Okay, hi, everyone! –waves- I'm the sweetest sugar, and I'll be your author for Silicate. Please submit your OCs! :D The form is below.**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Religion:**

**Height and physique:**

**Appearance:**

**Make Up?:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Reaction to being in Silicate (Would you freak out? Be calm? Stare blankly at the wall?):**

**Who your OC would most likely team up with:**

**Who your OC would NOT want to team up with at all:**

**Anything else?:**


End file.
